startrektcmfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick McCray
Patrick McCray is a native of Louisville, Kentucky. McCray had the opportunity to work as a design assistant and design department science consultant on the pilot for the hit TV series, Bablyon 5, and then later served as art department buyer for the beginning of that show's sophomore season, both under his mentor, Broadway scenic designer, John Iacovelli. While attaining his BA in Theatre from the University of California, Riverside, Patrick became the protégé of maverick comic book publisher Todd Loren, founder of Revolutionary Comics. With Loren, Patrick helped to create Contemporary Biographics, whose third issue was devoted to Gene Roddenberry. While at Revolutionary, Patrick wrote the comic book satire Elvis Shrugged, and co-authored The Elvis Presley Experience and Psychoman. He also served as an editor at Revolutionary from 1992-1993. In 1994, he left Babylon 5 to enter the MFA directing program at Louisiana State University, where he had the opportunity to study under Barry Kyle, lifetime Associate Artistic Director of the Royal Shakespeare Company of London and Stratford, as well as John Dennis, who served for eight years as the Artistic Director of the Resident Ensemble of the Mark Taper Forum, Los Angeles. John Dennis had previously directed and trained Richard Dean Anderson and Jonathan Frakes. Moonlighting as a film critic for a British web site, Patrick's comments on Duck Soup would later be cited by Roger Ebert in his column and book, The Great Movies. A drama coach in Knoxville, Tennessee, Patrick is now a director of over fifty-two plays, has been a professional Shakespearean actor, and his voice work in radio commercials has been heard throughout the Midwest. In 2001, his production of Picasso at the Lapin Agile won the Knoxville Area Theatre Coalition award for Best Play. As a playwright, three of his plays -- Wigwam!, Let's Get Medieval (starring Brian Bonner), and Bloodweb -- have been performed. The second, written with longtime collaborator David Raines, became a controvertial, cult hit. Mr. Raines has also written the Star Trek: The Continuing Mission episodes, "The Darkest of Thoughts," "Command Decision," "We Will Control All That You See and Hear," and "Earth." In 2005, Patrick played Count Dooku in John Hudgens' short satire Sith Apprentice. The film won the Audience Choice Award at the Lucasfilm 2005 Star Wars Fan Films Competition, and his performance was praised by Film Threat Online. Plays he has directed include: As Is; Disciples; The Time of Your Life; Betrayal; Inherit the Wind; Oleanna; All in the Timing; 1776; The Illusion; Talking With; Picasso at the Lapin Agile; Side by Side by Sondheim; The Importance of Being Earnest; Let's Get Medieval (with Brian Bonner); The Visit; A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum; Present Laughter; Wilde West; The Santaland Diaries (with Brian Bonner); Kiss Me Kate; Cyrano; Someone Who'll Watch Over Me; The Triumph of Love; Turn of the Screw; The Servant of Two Masters; The Andersonville Trial (with Brian Bonner, Stephen Perkins, and Scott Martineck); Man of La Mancha; The Night of January 16th; Murder By Poe; The Scarlet Pimpernel; Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?; Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street; and Bloodweb, an interactive murder mystery co-authored with Stephen Perkins. In 2007 and 2008, he performed and directed in touring productions of Leonard Nimoy's play, Vincent. He is currently the Artistic Director of Enright Productions and the creator of the Streamliner RPG system. A lifelong Trekker, Patrick lists his personal favorites as -- TOS: "Return of the Archons" and "This Side of Paradise" TNG: "Who Watches the Watchers?" DS9: "Take Me Out to the Holosuite," "Our Man Bashir," and "Badda-Bing Badda-Bang" VOY: "Message in a Bottle" ENT: "Carbon Creek" and "First Flight" Patrick McCray portrays Chief Engineer Jack McGuire External Links * Patrick McCray on IMDB * Interview with Patrick McCray at Launch Party * Patrick's MySpace Page * Roger Ebert's review of Duck Soup, citing Patrick's insights * Patrick's original review of Duck Soup * Official home page for Sith Apprentice * See Sith Apprentice here * See Film Threat's review of Sith Apprentice * See the Sith Apprentice entry at Wikipedia.org